Etzio Driez (Unitedverse)
Etzio Driez is the Lord of Kirin World and one of the founding members of the Star Seed United. Appearance Kirin Form Like all Kirins, Etzio had yellow horns and wings. His wings were shaped like a Barian's wings and covered in golden feathers. He was tall and muscular, usually wearing a white and golden robe over a black shirt and black pants. Most of time, Etzio will have his cat-like pet Inel sitting on his left shoulder. Etzio wore semi-gauntlets in order to conceal his hands as they were covered in dragon scales. Human form In his human form, Etzio is shorter with tanner skin and darker hair. He generally wears dark shirts with blue jeans and has hair that reaches past his neck. Although his hands do not have dragon scales, they are still incredibly dry (drier than a human's hands should be). History Etzio was born to the Brit and Raviella Driez as their third child after his eldest sisters; Ezal and Hale. Ever since his birth, he was first in line for the throne, being the only male Driez child. Along with his sisters, he forms The Trinity of Kirin. His family was chosen to rule by the Kirin God; Number 333: Kirin Justice Bringer. Etzio considers himself an Archangel who must bring justice, as his deity's name suggests. After the unexpected power Ezal was born with, Etzio's parents were worried about what power he would have. They appointed Number 346: Humilitas, the Dragon of Modesty as his caretaker. Etzio showed no signs of Chaos ZEXAL; a power Kirins were generally incapable of wielding. However, he showed signs that he inherited his grandfather's Dragon DNA. Etzio's hands were pale, scaly, and had claws. He was required to wear gloves at all times. Etzio never went mad with his power, let alone learned how to use it. Nevertheless, Humilitas was there in case Etzio ever lost control of his dragonic power. The Destruction of Kirin World Etzio had ruled Kirin World for 8 years before the beginning of the Galactic Wars. One day, the Meskiath Conqueror, Mesktoth Shadowes, broke into the Royal Palace and attempted to taint and kidnap Ezal. Mesktoth had Ezal fight Hale but Etzio intervened and confronted Mesktoth. Mesktoth and Etzio then proceeded to battle, ending with Mesktoth bombing the world before Etzio's eyes and turning the dead denizens into Dark Souls. Mesktoth took Ezal, leaving Etzio in the dirt, the world in flames, and Hale nowhere to be found. Etzio was found by Zera Zerona and Laria Shadowes and brought to an underground sanctuary where Zera tended to his wounds Etzio's lung had collapsed, His teeth were knocked out and his claws were ripped off. His stomach was sliced open by Mesktoth's scythe. And his left leg was blown off from the bombs. Zera had fixed Etzio's lung, regrew his teeth and claws, healed his stomach, gave him one of her kidneys, and reattached his leg to his body. When he awoke the next day, Etzio ran off to warn the Astrals about what had happened. Etzio escaped Andromeda at the age of 29 alongside Vyukara Shadowes and Condread Selstar. Affiliations The Trinity of the Golden World Etzio, along with his sisters Hale Driez and Ezal Driez, are first, second, and third in line for the throne of Kirin, respectively. They form the latest generation of the Driez Royal Family, known as The Trinity of the Golden World. However, with Etzio on Earth and Hale removed from the throne, this group is technically inactive. Order of Worlds Along with Condread, Vyukara, Hale, Ezal, and Senryo Nero, Etzio was a head member of an interplanetary united factions organization. Star Seed United On August 23, 2013, Etzio (now incarnated into a human body) had realized he was a Star Seed and formed the Star Seed United (SSU) with Condread Selstar and Vyukara Shadowes. Relationships Condread Selstar On Earth, Etzio and Condread are very close. Since Condread helps Etzio with physical and Aura training, Etzio refers to Condread as "Condread-sensei". Etzio even assisted Condread during a Barian Civil War. Under Condread's training, Etzio was able to enter Silver ZEXAL and Cross ZEXAL. Vyukara Shadowes Etzio and Vyukara are almost exactly the same, the main difference being Etzio has a short temper and Vyukara is very happy-go-lucky. The two of them get along very well and are best friends. They often talk for hours. During the Night of Red Sky, the two attempted to fuse their souls into one, however only their power fused together. They hope to one day perform a ZEXAL Morph and become "Vyuketzio Drishadowes". Valku Unknown Before Condread trained Etzio on Earth, Valku was his teacher. Etzio referred to him as Valku-sensei. It is because of Valku that Etzio can enter Lightning Mode. Etzio sees Valku as more serious than Condread, but also calmer. Number 346: Humilitas, the Dragon of Modesty Humilitas was Etzio's royal advisor and practically his nanny. Humilitas taught Etzio how to fly, how to behave in business, and how to fight. Humilitas' location is currently unknown, however he is believed to be on Earth. Inel Etzio found Inel as a stray and nursed him back to health. Etzio named Inel after the Kirin word for "hope" because he believes everyone should have hope as long as they live. Inel is always by Etzio's side, usually sitting on his shoulder. Inel gets off Etzio's shoulder if Etzio needs to fight, and sometimes they fight together. The two are as close as close can be, which is unfortunate that Etzio is stuck on Earth. Etzio's prescence literally kept Inel alive because Etzio filled a void in Inel's heart. In order to keep Inel alive, Condread turned Inel into a Guardian, Number 113: Spark of Hope, Inel (named by Etzio). Now immortal, Inel awaits Etzio's return. Zera Zerona On Kirin World, Etzio and Zera did not communicate very much. They didn't talk in school and only associated with each other during parliament meetings. However, their relationship is very different on Earth. The two of them are always talking. Etzio does his best to protect Zera and would put his life on the line to prevent her from getting hurt. Powers and Abilities *'Kirin Physiology': Although he was the ruler of Kirin World, Etzio himself was only 1/2 Kirin. **'Aura Manipulation': Kirins could rarely project Aura outside their bodies. Etzio could project it up to about two feet because he is part Barian. ***'Weapon Creation:' Etzio's weapon of choice is a pair of gauntlets. They were forged for him by Number 69: Kirin Gauntlet Dealer **'Light Manipulation:' ***'Light Ingestion:' Kirins had the ability to consume light in order to replenish their energy. **'Kirin Awareness:' Kirins have the power to break out of a tough situation if they are aware of it. For example, when Etzio was touched by an Aura Demon and paralyzed, he could break out of the paralysis because he was aware of what caused it. **'Purification': With a simple touch, a Kirin could purify darkness manifesting in someone. Etzio can purify without even thinking about it. Etzio used this power to purify all of Mesktoth's victims turned into Dark Souls and grant them their lives back. **'Wings': ***'Flight: '''Due to Kirins naturally having wings, they were capable of flight. Etzio's wings were very flexible and he could twist them around his arms. Etzio could also retract his wings. ***'Aura Sense: Etzio's wings can sense the presence of another living being, even if they are not in sight or if Etzio is unaware of their presence. ***'Danger Sense: '''Etzio's wings will flap without his consent when he senses a threat. **'Cyromease Reflect: Kirin Aura can be harmful to Cyromease. **'Light Draw:' The ability shared by most species (often labeled as other names by other species) to either create a card being drawn or alter the card being drawn. **'Self Healing:' ***'Pain Neutralization': Etzio could not heal wounds, however he could heal his own pain. *'Guardian Physiology: '''Etzio is the descendant and incarnation of Number 333: Kirin Justice Bringer, as well as the son of Number 108: Champion of the Crimson World, allowing him to have the power of a "Number", or Guardian, as referred to back in Andromeda. **'Rank-Up Compatability:' Being part Guardian, Etzio is capable of being "Ranked-Up" and take on new forms. *'Barian Physiology: Being the son of Number 108: Champion of the Crimson World, Etzio is one-quarter Barian and one-quater Guardian. **'Healing: '''Kirins can normally only heal their own pain. With the addition of Barian DNA, he can heal the pain of others through physical contact. **'Aura Absorption: 'All Barians have the involuntary ability to absorb Aura from everything around them. Since Etzio is more dominantly Kirin, he can still absorb Aura but it is not involuntary. He can turn this ability on and off. ***'Vulnerability to Meskiath Aura: If absorbed, Meskiath Aura is toxic to Barians, however Etzio's Kirin side allows the Meskiath Aura to inhabit his body without causing harm. **'Barial Spiral:' Like Condread, Etzio can also make Barial Spirals. The true extent of this power is currently unknown. **'Meskiath Reflect:' Barian Aura can be harmful to Meskiath. *'ZEXAL:' Etzio has trained and fought using the power of ZEXAL. He has also created his own ZEXAL by fusing different ZEXALs together. **'Lightning Mode (Dark): '''Etzio first achieved Lightning Mode in a fit of rage. After a while, he can use it at will. He can maintain control of this mode for quite a while, the only side effect is his voice becomes demonic. ***'Enhanced Strength''' ***'Varkusion Dragon Physiology:' Etzio's maternal great-grandfather was implanted with a Varkusion Guardian Dragon's Seal (Number 446: Cursed Dragon) and it passed on through his genes. He has the potential to have the strength of a dragon, however he has not shown use of it. On Kirin, Etzio had hands that resembled those of a dragon. Etzio can access his Varkusion abilities while in Lightning Mode (Dark) ****'Feral Instincts:' *****'Enhanced Strength:' ******'Enhanced Bite' ******'Enhanced Grip' ****'Spirit Control:' *****'Communication with Animals' *****'Fire Breath' *****'Body Temperature Regulation:' Varkusions can control their body temperature. ****'Fire Draw: '''The ability shared by most species (often labeled as other names by other species) to either create a card being drawn or alter the card being drawn. ****'Vulnerability to Astral Aura:' Astral Aura can be harmful to Varkusions. **'Lightning Mode (Light)' **'Silver ZEXAL:' When entering Lightning Mode and then calming himself, Etzio enters Silver ZEXAL. Silver ZEXAL is considered a pseudo-Chaos ZEXAL. ***'Enhanced Strength''' ***'Enhanced Speed' ***'Enhanced Stamina:' In Silver ZEXAL, Etzio's Aura reserve is replenished. ***'Enhanced Reflexes ' **'Silver Lightning Mode:' Etzio developed a way to fuse Silver ZEXAL and Lightning Mode Dark. ***'Enhanced Strength' ***'Enhanced Speed' ***'Enhanced Stamina' ***'Enhanced Reflexes' **'Cross ZEXAL: '''After exceeding 12 stages of darkness, Etzio was able to achieve Cross ZEXAL (being a Kirin, he is unable to achieve Chaos ZEXAL). Cross ZEXAL is said to be the greatest power of purification, Etzio even turned the Black ZEXAL Weapon into the Chaos ZEXAL Weapon with the power of Cross ZEXAL. ***'Cross Lightning Mode/Lightning Cross ZEXAL''' ***'Silver Cross ZEXAL' **'Divine ZEXAL:' After making a pact with the gods, Etzio was granted the power of Divine ZEXAL **'Absolute ZEXAL:' With every Number from 0 to Infinity fused into Etzio, he was able to achieve the power of a god. He coined the term Absolute ZEXAL. ***'Number God Physiology:' While using this ZEXAL, Etzio becomes Number ∞: Divine Creationist, EX. The applications of this form are unknown. Equipment Earth *'Kirin Angel Pendant: '''Etzio has an angel pendant creared by Condread Selstar to help control his Aura and limit his Dragon side. *'Gold Phoenix Pendant:' Detects the Aura level of the user. *'Digital Watch:' Etzio wears a watch to keep track of time. Kirin *'Kirin Semi-Gauntlets:' Etzio had gauntlets made by Kirin Gauntlet Dealer. These were made to hide his dragon hands from the public. Etzio can channel his Aura into the gauntlets and increase the strength of his attacks. *'Number 347: Wyvern Blade:''' Number 347 was created by Kirin Gauntlet Dealer by using Humilitas' DNA. Wyvern Blade is a small dragon with a blade for a tail that can equip onto Etzio's arm and be used as a weapon. Guardians under Etzio's power *Number 8: Kirin Battle Shifter *Number 55: Sanity Spirit - Ezal *Number 69: Kirin Gauntlet Dealer **Number C69: Kirin Royal Arsenal *Number 97: Keeper of Light - Hale **Number C97: Creator Of Pure Light, Hale *Number 300: Disciple of the Priest **Number X300: Warrior to the Justice Bringer *Number 301: Beyr Caid, the Palace Doors *Number 302: Scepter of the King of Kings *Number 303: Duality Star **Number X303: Embodiment of Duality *Number 307: Masters of Faith - Zurell * Number 309: Blastik, the Ethereal Dragonblade *Number 310: Radiance Being **Number X310: Radiance Buster *Number 311: Masters of Faith - Shryza *Number 313: Unlucky Angel *Number 318: United Seraphim - Blacklight *Number 327: Chastity Being **Number X327: Chastity Incarnate *Number 329: United Seraphim - One *Number 332: Servant to the King of Kings *Number 333: Kirin Justice Bringer *Number 335: United Seraphim - Order *Number 339: United Seraphim - Hope *Number 341: United Seraphim - the Shield of Dark Light *Number 344: Temperantia, Honor of the Sky *Number 346: Humilitas, the Dragon of Modesty **Number X346: Humilitas, Dragon of the King of Kings *Number 347: Wyvern Blade ** Number X347: Wyvern Excalibur *Number 348: United Seraphim - Numeron Lich *Number 349: Fortune Serenade *Number 354: Benevolentia, the Kind Soul *Number 355: Kirin Seraphim - Protector of the Spirit of Sanity *Number 364: Industria, Beast of Diligence *Number 365: Caritas, the Charity Djinn *Number 371: Masters of Faith - Zalon *Number 373: Patientia, the Calm Sea *Number 374: Wyvern Shield *Number 379: United Seraphim - Truth *Number 384: United Seraphim - The Warrior *Number 394: Castitas, the Pure Crystal **Number X394: Castitas, Warrior of the Awakened Crystal *Number 397: Kirin Seraphim - Protector of the Keeper of Light *Number 398: Exzel, Royal Joker ** Number X398: Exzel, Mad Jester of Kirin *Number 399: Messenger of Kirin **Number X399: High Priest of Kirin Trivia *"Driez" means "Dragon Eternal" in Barian. "Etzio" means "Gift" in Kirin. "Etzio Driez" means "Gift of the Dragon Eternal". *Etzio believes himself to be the weakest of the SSU's leaders, but he generally proves himself wrong. *During his stages of darkness, Etzio would exclaim "Invoke Fallen Archangel!" To this day, it is currently unknown if that is an actual power he has, or if the darkness was just making him crazy, but the latter is most likely the truth. *A witch companion Etzio once had said his heart was so pure he had to have been an angel in a past life. She also believed him to have descended from one of the original humans due to his ability to fend off an Aura Demon without any knowledge of what it was. **Currently, Etzio can fend off an Aura Demon due to his Kirin power of Awareness. *Although he has seen Dark Souls several times, Etzio has never actually fought a Dark Soul himself. **The only arguable exception to this would be when Ezal (still Elah at the time) was reduced to a mesely Dark Soul scout, however Etzio quickly purified her. *Etzio was known to be a womanizer on Kirin World. He once flirted with Hale's best friend (Number 87: Queen of the Night) and ended up getting slapped across the face. *Etzio's human body is younger than Vyukara and Zera's human bodies, but on Andromeda, Etzio is older than both of them. *During his early teen years on Kirin World, Etzio suffered from paranoia and constantly had to see nurses to calm him down. Today, he is rarely paranoid of anything. *Etzio's favorite colors are red and yellow, which reflect his heritage (Barian and Kirin). *Etzio has been used as a guinea pig for 2 experiments: #The Star Seed testing experiment performed by Condread and Vyukara. #The Soul Frequency Exchange experiment performed by Laria Shadowes. Quotes *"There is no such problem that cannot be fixed. There are only many solutions untested to fix them." *"Awareness!" *"That's an opinion." *"You want a battle of wits. I expect a battle of gods." *"So declares Lord Driez, so it shall be!" *"I dream to make the world a happier place, even if I have to do it one person at a time." Gallery Etzio Driez Kirin form.png Etzio and Inel on Kirin.jpg Lord Driez.png Etzio forms.png|Etzio's forms: Barian, Human, Kirin, Varkusion Etzio and Zera.jpg|Etzio Driez and Zera Zerona Category:Kirin Category:Star Seed United Member Category:Barian Category:Subspecies Category:Guardian Category:Dragon Category:Varkusion Category:Male Category:Royalty